Writer's Block
by Mithral Rose
Summary: Yuki has writter's block due to Shuichi's absence, him being on tour, and can't get his lover out of his mind. One-shot.


-1A/N Hi! Me again. I know, I know, I should be working on a story that's already started and people are waiting on but I just had to write this. I had writer's block and was missing someone so I figured I'd write about it Gravi style. Anyway, hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. (Tear)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Writer's Block**

Yuki could here the rain patter outside as he sat at his desk trying to write. He was plagued by writer's block however and couldn't focus on his work. Somehow, his pink haired lover kept sneaking to the for-front of his thoughts.

Bad Luck was touring the country and Shuichi had been gone for nearly a month. Yuki was surprised to find himself missing the hyperactive teen, not only physically but mentally as well.

For the past few weeks the apartment had been nerve-rackingly quiet. The loudest sound since Shuichi had left was the tapping of keys being pressed, and now even that had ceased.

Before Yuki had met Shuichi it had only been normal for things to be silent. But now that Yuki was use to Shuichi's presence, silence was irritating. It was comforting to know Shuichi was there, comforting to know Shuichi loved his and truly wanted to be there.

True, Yuki did enjoy his time alone, but only if it were in small doses. He liked being able to catch up on his novels but when it grew abnormally quiet his mind easily wandered, as proved true now.

Yuki mentally reprimanded himself for getting so off track and turned his attention back to the computer screen. The words blurred together in a jumble of glowing black and white. He blinked. No use, the text remained illegibly.

Standing, he grabbed his coffee mug and proceeded to the kitchen. As he poured himself a fresh cup of coffee he could almost hear Shuichi clamoring up the stairs, hastily unlocking and opening the door. Almost…

"YUKI!" Shuichi's shrill voice echoed through the apartment. A small body hurled into Yuki's back, causing him to spill the scolding coffee onto his torso and chest. Ignoring the pain, Yuki turned to face his young lover who locked lips with him in a passionate kiss that Yuki returned full force.

"Shu" Yuki said in a husky voice once the kiss was broken. Shuichi gave his a huge grin, his arms draped around his lover's neck. Shu leaned his cheek against Yuki's chest, breathing in his intoxicating aroma. Pulling off, he wiped his cheek clean of the coffee that still covered the front of Yuki's shirt.

"Better get this into the wash." Shuichi said, unbuttoning Yuki's shirt.

"Yeah" Yuki breathed, running his fingers through Shuichi's hair.

Shuichi slipped the wet shirt off of Yuki and tossed it to the ground.

"You're all wet." Shu said before licking coffee from Yuki's chest.

Yuki mumbled his agreement as a shudder coursed through his body. Yuki pressed his body against his lover's, backing him into a wall. He then grabbed Shuichi's wrists and pinned them on either side of his head.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Both men glared at the door, frustrated at being interrupted.

Another knock sounded before Yuki regretfully pulled away from Shuichi and went to answer the door. Tohma Seguchi stood on the other side.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Tohma said, sarcasm tingeing his voice as he stepped inside.

Yuki stood in his way, still glaring at his brother-in-law.

"What's the matter Eiri-san?"

"Get out.' Yuki growled.

Tohma looked past Yuki at Shuichi who had lowered his arms but still stood with his back against the wall. Tohma quirked an eyebrow.

"Are you deaf? I told you to get out."

"First I need to speak to Shindou-san."

Shuichi hesitated a moment before exiting with Tohma, once again leaving Yuki alone.

Yuki pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking a drag and exhaling slowly.

He then sat down at the keyboard and began typing.

"God, I hate Tohma."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

End Note: Hope you liked it! Please review!


End file.
